1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to digital mapping and data capture in Geographic Information Systems (GIS), and, more particularly, to an integrated digital mapping apparatus and method of use
2. Description of the Related Art
Mapping has traditionally been a laborious manual process. There are many different types of mapping. These range from maps, such as geopolitical maps to topographic maps. Another type of mapping may typically be used in a localized area, such as a geological map of a region, a watershed map, a mine map, or maps that describe natural resources.
Prior to the introduction of computers, mapping was a laborious process requiring hand entry of data and measurements using simple tools, such as surveyor instruments, compasses, tape measures, protractors and the like. With the advent of portable computers, especially pen tablet computers, digital mapping offers the promise of combining high resolution digital maps with sophisticated data entry and retrieval processes. Early digital maps were simply digitizations of existing maps. Thus, digital technology to support office map production had advanced farther than actual digital mapping in the field.
The creation of digital maps in the field requires a number of different instruments. For example, the tape measure of old has been replaced by laser range finding equipment. Similarly, the use of surveyed markers has been replaced to some extent by data provided by a global positioning system (GPS) receiver. A GPS receiver detects satellite signals and can determine position with a high degree of accuracy.
Commercial software packages may be installed in a portable computer to permit mapping and description of data, such as rock formations, natural features, man-made features, and the like, into a digital map. However, the number of pieces of equipment required for data capture in digital mapping are burdensome and difficult to bring into the field. In addition, data collected from surveying equipment must be passed through an interface or manually entered into the portable computer. For example, a GPS receiver may be used to establish key reference points on a digital map. Unless the GPS is interfaced with the computer, the reverence points must be manually entered into the portable computer thus slowing the overall mapping process.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system that integrates various mapping components into a convenient package and allows a high degree of automation of data entry. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.